Republic Security
Lore After the Republics were formed, the police all over the world were merged into one group known as the Republic Security (REPSEC). This new police force became the police, judge, jury, and executioner. Not only did they complete day-to-day policing tasks, they also complete the governments' personal biddings 'Outfit' All REPSEC Judgess are given the same uniform (Agents being a different case). *'Coat:' During the mid 2070s, specialized military fatigues used in combat were created. These fatigues were lined with very thin layers of kevlar, chemically treated Cuben fiber, and rubber to protect the wearer. It had various pores around the suit to ensure proper ventilation so the wearer did not feel discomfort. Fast forward to the creation of the REPSEC, it was torn at the seams and remade into the now-seen leather-looking biker coats. Various changes are made within the suit to adjust to the areas' climates. This overcoat can absorb quite a bit of blunt force and can withstand a bit of slash, the jacket alone will not protect the Judge from stabs, bullet wounds, or excessive blunt force. Elbow pads are worn over the coat. *'Protective Vest:' Every REPSEC Judge wears a 22nd century protective body armor made specially by the Republics. This vest can protect the Judge from all blunt force and slash. Stab attacks will penetrate the armor after around 4-5 continuous attacks. Bullets from most weapons at around 15-20 feet away from the Judge will harm the Judge, but not hit a vital organ unless shot in the same area 3+ times. Any distance closer, and the bullet can penetrate the armor. Any distance above 20 feet will render harmless as the vest will absorb the shock and impact. *'Pants:' The pants worn by the REPSEC also resemble military fatigues, but with leather tones to it. Knee pads, shin guards, and genitalia protection are put over the areas. *'Boots:' The boots worn by the REPSEC are regular, rubber boots. The boots are tucked in and go up to the middle of the calf. For women, it goes all the way up to the knee. 'Equipment' ''SIDEARM'' REPSEC are all equipped with a specialized, one-of-a-kind sidearm known as the Judge. This sidearm is the most top of the line in the 23rd century, due to its technological advancement. The Judge uses voice recognition in it's AI chip within the weapon, and also has DNA recognition on the weapon to make sure that the user is an Judge. This weapon can be cycled either from semi-automatic to a three shot burst, which is activated by speaking to the Drives. It has barrel extension, scope, laser, and extended magazine attachments. It can fire lethal rounds, rubber, explosive, incendiary, stun, and knockout gas. Agents use the CTAC-4, which is a small, but very powerful weapon. Although it is not as advanced as the Judge, it is very durable and precise with each shot. The CTAC-4 can also be equipped with barrel extensions, silencers, lasers, and magazine extensions.Unlike the Judge, the attachments on this are quickly able to be removed and equipped. All Agents are given a discreet carrying case for the CTAC-4. However, the only rounds available for this are lethals. ''MISCELLANEOUS'' All REPSEC are given a standard issue baton made of industrial-steel and aluminum alloy. These batons are collapsible and measure 10 inches collapsed and 25 inches fully extended. Agents are given a very specialized baton which is alot more discreet and has a tazer and sharp end. The Agent batons can be attached magnetically to magnetic objects, and is mostly carried around as umbrella handles to discreetly carry it. REPSEC Judges also are given a 2 oz canister of pepper spray, a radio with an earpiece connected wirelessly, 1-2 cuffs, and extra ammunition. Water canteens are a choice for Judges and are not mandatory. 'Primary Weapons' During times of need, sub-machine guns, machine pistols, rifles, and shotguns will be used. * A modified Eldorado with a slight barrel extension and attached stock is the option as the sub-machine. It has the option for fully automatic, semi-automatic, and three-shot burst. Due to the nature of the weapon itself, it is only equipped with rubber and lethal rounds. It can be equipped with a laser and/or silencer if needed. It utilizes .45ACP rounds. Although it does considerable damage, it is horrible at far range. It is mostly used within close-quarters combat. The Eldorado mostly resembles a slightly larger Steyr TMP with a stock. *The Deckard is the shotgun used by REPSEC. It is a 12g shotgun equipped with a stock and utilizes a bull-pup design. It can utilize lethal, rubber, flash, explosive, incendiary,stun, tear gas, and knockout gas. The Deckard resembles the Kel-Tec KSG. *The only available option for a long-distance rifle is a X24. It is only equipped with lethal rounds. It is very rarely used by REPSEC and is usually taken out during large scale events. 'Hierarchy' 'Special Laws Enforced' *Verbal Harassment: Any verbal threat/harassing tone will receive an equal verbal warning by the REPSEC Judge. After the second warning, if it persists, the individual(s) will receive physical punishment. *Resistance to Arrest: Any resistance to arrest will result in severe punishment. If the initial attempt results in severe injuries, automatic PTK is given; however, it is up to the Judge to choose on how to handle it. *Obstruction of Justtice: Anyone obstructing any policiing activity will be given a verbal warning. After a second verbal warning, the individual will be promptly arrested. *Possession of Illegal Firearm: Any fully automatic weapons, extended magazines, or heavily modified weapons are deemed illegal. Any weapons used by military or are of police grade are also illegal. These are all arrestable offenses. *Open Carry: Any civilian open-carrying a weapon will receive a verbal warning to put the weapon away. If resistance occurs, refer back to Resistance to Arrest. *Possession of Illegal Drugs: Refer to separate page for illegal weapons.(INSERT PAGE LINK) *Possession of Military Equipment: Anyone in possession of a ballistic or protective rigging is committing an illegal act if they are not military, police, or government. *Destructive Speech: Any and all threats towards the government, other civilians, etc. is an arrestable offense. Any intentional destructive speech to cause discord within society, such as group gatherings, terrorist activity, riots, etc. are punishable with very harsh consequences. A verbal warning will be given in some cases, but physical punishment will usually ensue within the first sight of this. *Misc: Use common sense on regular basic laws, such as physical harrassment, sexual harrassment, riots,etc.